The Woes of Primary School
by Laterose Vale
Summary: Teddy goes to Primary School so he can learn to interact with Muggles, and even though he loves his "uncle" Harry and grandmum, he wants his parents. These are the horrors he and his teachers face as they discover the tragedy this child has already faced.
1. Mother's Day

The Woes of Primary School

By Darke Wispers

D: I do not own Harry Potter. I merely use the characters from the stories because my imagination is limited to already written stories.

A/N: So, long story short, I just had my heart broken yesterday, so I read every sad Teddy story in the archives last night. Now, my eyes are puffy and I'm sleep deprived, the guy I love is dating a slut, and I'm not ready to turn fourteen tomorrow. Happy Birthday to me? So, I figured Harry would make Teddy go to Primary school, and this is what happens. There will be 6 chapters. Sorry for any American Terms. I'm working on it.

Lauren Burns had seen several odd children in her many years of teaching, but Teddy Lupin was the strangest. He didn't pick his nose and eat the bogeys, or cause wild disruption in the class like the other oddballs. In fact, the only odd thing about him was his hair, which seemed to change colours every day. What made him odd though, were his parents. She had never met Teddy's parents before, and was beginning to think he was being neglected. His Uncle came to pick him up every day, and no one had come to Meet the Teacher night. Whenever Lauren mentioned Teddy's parents, or anyone's parents really, Teddy would frown and stop talking to whoever was next to him for a moment. This odd behavior was a mystery to Lauren Burns for nearly the whole year, until May came.

Mother's day was always an exciting time in Mrs. Burns's class, because she celebrated it just as enthusiastically as Christmas. The children always made gifts, and they read stories about mothers for weeks. The first day of celebration though, they always wrote poems about their mothers. This didn't seem harmful at all, until Teddy Lupin came into her class.

Mrs. Burns worked her way around the large room, talking to every child about their poem. They sat huddled in groups of four around a table and coloured to their hearts content. She listened to children tell them how their mother "made really good foods" or "made my boo-boo feel better" or even "bought them lots of toys". She nodded happily, running from table to table, until she reached the very middle table of the room. Jane and Sarah were chatting animatedly, and James was scribbling furiously on his papers, but Teddy was crying. Not small tears, not "my crayon broke" tears, not even "my mommy doesn't like me tears". These were heartbroken tears that were too wise for a young boy.

"Teddy." Lauren Burns whispered to the child. "Teddy, what's wrong?" Teddy shook his head, and pointed to his blank paper.

"Do you need help writing?" she probed. Teddy nodded. "What does your mother do for you?" she asked. Teddy shook his head.

'"Dunno," he sobbed.

"What does she like to do?" Mrs. Burns pressed harder.

"Dunno," he whispered and began sobbing harder. Divorced parents, Lauren thought sadly.

"What does your daddy say about her?" she pursued the subject desperately.

"Nothing." Teddy sniffled. Lauren stared in disbelief. The man said nothing about his wife? How horrid!

"How about your Uncle?" she asked, hoping for something.

"Brave. Harry says she was brave, just like daddy. He says mummy didn't want to leave me," Teddy whispered finally. Mrs. Burns stared for a moment, before a tear slipped from her eye.

"Teddy," she began cautiously. "Is your mum… dead?" she asked. Teddy nodded silently, tears drying slightly. "And your dad?" she asked, not really wanting to know.

"With mummy." Teddy murmured. Lauren nodded.

"Do you have a grandmum or an aunty you can write a poem about?" she pressed. Teddy nodded.

"But I don't wanna. I wanna write about my mummy, just like James and Sarah and Jane do!" he cried.

"Then," Lauren searched helplessly to find something to tell the child. "Then write what you want to tell her." She conceded. Teddy nodded, picked up his crayon, and began to write.

Later that day, when all the children were gone, Lauren Burns picked up the poems and searched frantically for one boy's. She found the single sheet of paper and began to read, tears falling from her eyes.

Mummy, I miss you

Grandromeda does too

She cries a lot when I say

I thought I heard your voice today

Harry says you were really nice

And brave and made a sacrifice

He said you didn't want to leave

And I shouldn't try to grieve

He also says your hair was pink

You were a lot like me, I think

Your son, Teddy


	2. Parent's Day

The Woes of Primary School

By Darke Wispers

D: Yes, this is secretly JK Rowling, because she's obviously a fourteen year old American girl who writes stories about her own stories and posts them on the internet. That was my attempt at sarcasm, by the way.

A/N: Thanks for waiting. I actually had a chapter typed up, but it seemed too… wordy… for a six year old boy. So, instead of writing letter, I give you parents day!

Parent day could easily be claimed as one of the most exciting days of Year 2 by any alumni of Ms. Catherine Stills. This fact did not, however, stop Andromeda Tonks from worrying. Her grandson Teddy had been preparing for weeks for this day, and she still had no hint as to what he was going to do. She wouldn't have been worried normally- Teddy was a bright boy, and she had no doubt whatever he could say would be profound- it was that he had no parent to present to his class. She had offered, many times in fact, to be Teddy's "Parent" (as had Harry, Ginny, Molly, Ron, George, Neville, and Hermione) but Teddy reused.

"I love you, Grandromeda. I do. But its parent's day and I've already got parents." He would say far too calmly for a six year old boy.

The day progressed slowly. Teddy pulled Andromeda around the room with more energy than a Cornish Pixie, and Andromeda smiled apologetically as she stumbled over children. They listened to their teacher talk about the year, and they listened to other children and their parents.

Some mums were stay at home, or secretaries, or teachers. Others were police officers, firewomen, and CEOs. Some dads were accountants, or salesmen, or scientists. Others worked as constables, firemen, or business men, like the mums. One man was an army veteran. One woman worked for Red Cross. Every child though, had a parent. Every child had a mum or a dad to share. Every child except Teddy.

When his turn came, he walked quietly to the front of the room, pulling his hand from Andromeda's firm grasp as he went. There were whispers as people noticed no parent. Some children explained the Teddy Lupin didn't have a mum and dad. Others just watched in silence. Teddy scanned the crowd, locking eyes with Andromeda. She nodded her head urging him on. He opened his mouth to speak, and suddenly the small room became so much smaller. Everything disappeared except that little boy, with blue hair and violet eyes. He took a deep breath, and so did Andromeda. She didn't dare let it out, not until he began.

"My mum and dad couldn't be here today, because they live far away." Confused looks flitted across several parents' faces. "They're up in heaven, with my granddad and Uncle Harry's family. I'm not sad that they couldn't be here though.

"Grandromeda, she's sitting over there in the corner," Teddy waved to his grandmother. "She says that they are here. That they're always with me. They didn't wanna leave me, see. A mean man killed them, because they wanted me, and Harry's kids, and Little Vic to be safe. She said my daddy told mummy to stay behind, but she loved my daddy too much to wait for him. She didn't want to be the only one left behind. I used to think she forgot about me. Sometimes I still do. But in my heart," Teddy out his palm to his chest, and Andromeda's own heart broke a little. "In my heart I know that's not true. I know that she wanted a better world for me. That's why they both left. I lost them both, but I don't care. They're still with me." He took a deep breath and looked into the tear-filled eyes of nearly every parent in the room, ending at his grandmum.

"Grandromeda offered to speak today, but that didn't seem fair. Its parent's day and I want my parents here. So now, I'm gonna close my eyes and try real hard to hear 'em, 'cause if I really, _really_ try, I hear mum try and sing. I hear dad read to me. And I think," Teddy paused, wondering what to say, "that if you shut your eyes, and listen _real_ hard, you might hear 'em to." He finished quietly. The room slowly became quiet- the children stopped laughing, the parents stopped chatting- and Teddy closed his eyes. He stood there, in the small room with the large windows, and listened. At first, he only heard the breathing of twenty-some people, but as he waited, a voice became clear amongst the breathing.

"I see the moon." The voice sang, a wavy alto. "The moon sees me. The moon sees the one that I wanna see…" it was quiet, and sometimes Teddy wondered if he just imagined it, but if he listened just a little longer he could hear another voice, deeper this time, and rather weary.

"High on a hill in an enchanted garden enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic that flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune." The voice would pause for a moment, then begin again with a new gusto, "Once a year between the hours of sunrise and sunset on the longest day, a single unfortunate was given the chance to fight their way to the fountain, bathe in it waters, and receive Fair Fortune for evermore." And then the voices would disappear slowly, fading back into the deep breaths of his peers.

When Teddy opened his eyes, he could see no sign that anyone had heard his mum and dad, but Teddy knew that they were there. He knew that he had heard them. Andromeda heard them too, she heard her daughter sing the same simple song they used to sing together when she was young. She heard Remus, his voice tired and pained, still staying up to read the child who wouldn't even understand. And, Teddy walked back to Andromeda, she knew he could still her the soft hum of the lullaby, just like her.

A/N: Sorry for the second Note, but I want to thank everyone who Reviewed, Favorited, Alerted, PMed, Read, shared, or just smiled at, my story. I'm sorry I didn't reply to all the reviews, but honestly… that always ends up confusing me. Also, you should check out AddeGranger's stories.


	3. Playing House

The Woes Of Primary School

D: Nope. But I did just notice that when I abbreviate "Disclaimer" is makes a rather distraught emoticon. Reflects my feelings of a disclaimer well. All rights JKR and Co.

A/N: Happy last day of January! This one was my attempt to make Teddy grow up a bit, since the last two were incredibly dramatically sad. So here you are! Reviews make me happy *hinthint* OH! I'm in the market for a Beta, so if anyone is looking to beta, PM me, and I'll probably send you the next chapter of Last Glances or something.

"Come on, Teddy!" Louise laughed, tugging on the boy's hand. "We're playing house, and we need another boy." She cried, pulling him toward the other side of the room. Teddy shook his head.

"House is a girl's game. I'm not gonna play. Why don't we be monsters? Or play cars? Or colour?" he pleaded, tugging himself out of his friend's grip.

"But, Abigail, Jean, James, and Sarah all want to play house!" she insisted.

"Then, why don't you play with them, and I'll colour?" he reasoned. It was Louise's turn to shake her head, flinging her curly red hair into Teddy's face.

"No! We need anotha' boy! I'm going to be the mum, Abigail is the Aunty, Sarah is the big sister, James is the little brother, and Jean is the grandmum. We need a da'!" she pointed out as though it were obvious. Teddy frowned, and Louise realized her mistake. Teddy Remus Lupin was very proud, and parents hit a nerve for him. "Listen, Teddy. I'm sorry-" he cut her off.

"No. You're not. You don't get it. Playing house. Being the dad. I don't know how! I never learned. But, that's the thing. Do you need a dad, Louise Fawcett? I didn't have one. I don't need one. So why does your stupid game?" he growled, and Louise flinched.

"Teddy, I didn't mean it like that. It's just a game!" she cried and Teddy stomped his foot. The seven year old girl began to cry, her face growing hot with a mix of hurt and anger.

"Just because you had a rotten life, does no' mean that everyone did, and you don' hafta remind me of that when I wanna play a dumb game! You gotta try an' fit in sometime, Lupin!" she cried, turning on her heel. Teddy felt a tear slip through his squinted eyes. He sat there for a moment, them bumbled off after her.

"Louise!" he called. "Louise! Wait up!" he called.

"Mr. Lupin! We are in a classroom. Quiet. Down." The teacher, Mrs. Bea (or so she liked to be called) scolded from the other side of the room. Teddy hung his head but continued to walk. He finally caught up to her, grabbing her shoulder and smudging her white blouse with his paint-covered fingers.

"Wha' do you want?" she whirled on him. He took a step back.

"Listen, Louise. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so mean. It- It's just hard. Geddit?" he muttered, head still hung. Louise sighed, and Teddy chanced a look up.

"I know Teddy. I don' know wha' I'd do without my mum and da'." She said apologetically.

"Yeah, well. S'no excuse." He said and Louise nodded.

"Well, I gotta… tha' is… the others a' waitin' for me," she said, pointing to her "family". Teddy nodded and she turned.

"Wait!" he called again, and Louise turned back.

"Ye'?" she asked, slightly annoyed. Teddy sighed.

"Still need a dad?" he asked shyly. Louise smiled broadly before nodding.

"But ya' know wha' that means?" she giggled. Teddy shook his head. "I'm the mum, so ya gotta kiss me! A big wet kiss. Right… 'ere!" she laughed, kissing Teddy. He quickly wiped his lips off and chased after her yelling all the way.

"If I die from cooties, I'm blaming you!" he cried, running after his first real crush. Maybe trying to fit in wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Writing Letters

The Woes of Primary School

By Darke Wispers

Disclaimer: Yup, unless I'm now, forty-six years old, blonde, British, and have three kids, I have own no rights to these stories. You know who does? The forty-six year old, blonde, British woman with three kids named Joanne Rowling.

A/N: I know, I know. It's been ages. I've been busy playing hide-and-seek with only the best guy in the world. And school. And a musical. And writing other stories which you should read? Haha. Anyway, hope you like it? Read, review, favourite if you haven't already.

"Class! Today we're going to start learning to write a letter. I want you to write a letter to someone who lives far away. Tell them about yourself, or what you've been doing. Does anyone know how to start a letter?" Miss Smythe asked, sugaring her lesson as usual. A rather annoying girl, in Teddy's opinion, raised her hand.

"Yes, Abigail?"

"You've gotta start a letter with the person's name. When I write to my aunty in Italy, I always write 'Dearest Aunty Caroline", because she's my favorite aunt," Abigail proudly, and rather pointlessly, informed the class.

"Correct!" Miss Smythe gushed. "You start a letter with 'Dear...' and then the name of whomever you're writing to. And you end it, with-"she was promptly cut off by Abigail.

"Your name!" she shouted. Teddy rolled his eyes. He knew that. He was sure everyone in the class knew that you signed your name at the end of a letter, and they were all only eight!

Miss Smythe passed out papers with large guidelines, and told the students to write as much as they wanted.

"We will use our writing time through this next week to write our letters. Make sure your handwriting is neat, and check your spelling with me before sealing the envelope." She smiled before sending the students on their work.

Teddy spent the next week using any free time he had to write a nice neat letter to the one person he could think of that lived far away. He toiled over his letter so much that Miss Smythe couldn't help but wonder what had made a normally clowning child so diligent. She got her answer the next morning when she came around asking who each child was writing to.

Abigail wrote to her Aunt who lived in America. Elijah wrote to his dad's best friend who was from Russia. Lauren wrote to her mum, who was off in Australia on a business trip, and Jeremy wrote to his cousin in Poland. Some letters made Miss Smythe laugh, or smile, or shake her head at the absurd things eight year-olds come up with, but there was only one letter that made her cry.

"Mr. Lupin, who are you writing to?" she asked, with an interest Teddy found patronizing.

"My dad." He said, looking up the teacher with wide eyes. Miss Smythe's brow furrowed.

"Teddy, I thought you didn't have any… that is… Bea told me your parents had…" she trailed off.

"My parents died. I'm writing to them, because my Uncle Harry said they were far away." He said hopefully. His teacher nodded, her smooth blonde hair bouncing forward.

"Teddy… I don't know if I can send this. You see, your mum and dad, they're somewhere no one's ever been before, and it's way up in the sky, but it means that they can't get letters, and a postman can't send them." She frowned, eyes pleading. Teddy nodded.

"But, if you try, maybe God will give them the letters." He said, his fist clenching and unclenching in the same way his grandmothers did when she was angry. Miss Smythe nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'll try. Can… can I read it?" she asked, and Teddy nodded, pushing five or six papers toward her.

Slowly, Miss Smythe worked her way through the letter, taking in every word, and slowly, she began to cry.

Dear Dad,

Harry says you're far away, and that even though you cannot come back you can still hear me. My teacher says she can mail all our letters, but I am not sure how she will mail mine. Maybe she can use an owl.

I miss you. Mum too. I'm in Year Two of Godric's Hollow Primary School, because Uncle Harry says I need to learn about Muggles. I'm almost six years old, and my favorite colour is blue. It used to be pink, but Grandromeda started to cry when I turned my hair pink.

Daddy, why did you leave me? Harry says that you had to fight a mean man to keep me safe. He says his mummy and daddy died to fight him too. Why did you both leave me though? Didn't you like me? I love my family, but everyone at school has a mum and dad. Whenever we play house, I have to be the brother, because I don't know how to be the dad. It isn't fair!

I want a mummy and daddy. Grandromeda says that I do have a mummy and daddy, that you'll always be my mummy and daddy. How though? You don't tell me goodnight or play ball with me like the other dads. Mummy doesn't cook foods or read me stories. I want you back. I want you here.

I still love you though. You are still my mummy and daddy. I just wish you were here. Do you see me, when I go to your graves? Are you with Grandpa Ted and Harry's parents? What about Sirius? James, Harry's son, is only three, and he was named after Harry's dad and godfather. I'm going to do that when I have a son, I swear, even though Harry says not to.

Love,

Teddy R. Lupin.

Under the letter there was a drawing, crude, but a little beautiful, of a tall man with brown hair, and a shorter woman with pink hair, and a little boy with blue hair in between them. As Miss Smythe wiped away her tears, Teddy held her hand. Even though he was an odd child, always speaking of owls, and his hair changed colours almost daily, he was brave.

"How are you so calm?" she whispered. Teddy smiled.

"I used to be sad a lot, but then I thought that my mum and dad wouldn't want me to be sad. They died so I could be happy." He smiled up at the woman, before handing her the papers, and pulling out a picture book about a knight slaying a dragon.

And suddenly, Suzanne Smythe wondered how she could be so sad sometimes, when this little boy was so happy now.


	5. Father's Day

The Woes of Primary School

Chapter Five- Father's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of this. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and whoever she gives those rights to.

Author's Note: I am a terrible person. I know, and I'm terribly sorry. I was at camp practically all summer, and my brother got married. Then, I started High School. Shockingly less free time than I should have. I'm also in our school musical (performing next week… oh dear). So, I'll try and get the last (yes last) chapter up before the month is out, but I make no solid promises. I will take this time to thank everyone who waited to read this next chapter though, and all who reviewed and favourited. Thank you, you are ALL amazing.

Teddy had grown up far too fast. While the other boys in his year were wild and excitable, Teddy was quiet and thoughtful. He still played, like any normal nine year old boy, but he did not disobey as the other children did. He acted as though he was making serious choices with each word, each smile, and each laugh.

His teacher, Mr. Byrnes, found this quite odd, but he knew the boy's history and suspected the reason was his dead parents. He had never seen Teddy Lupin smile like the other children. He lacked the carefree innocence of most fifth years. Instead, he smiled as though he was surprised he could be happy. As though finding something good were a great delight. However, all this would change on one of the last days of fifth year.

It was June 15th, and Father's Day was that Sunday. Mr. Byrnes, as was tradition in Godric's Hollow Primary School, had each child make a gift for their fathers. Some children decorated ties, or painted pictures, while others wrote stories and poems. Mr. Byrnes, being a father of two himself, was happy to make suggestions. When it came to Teddy Lupin, however, he was at a loss.

Mr. Byrnes had made sure to take extra care during this project.

"Now," he had instructed. "I know this holiday is called 'Father's Day', but it is not only for celebrating fathers. You can give this gift to anyone you like, anyone you think of as your father. A grandfather, an older brother… an Uncle," the teacher glanced at Teddy hopefully. The young boy showed no reaction to his statement, however.

Teddy had spent the past two days reading a book. Mr. Byrnes had thought nothing of it, until writing time was nearing an end on Friday. Teddy had still not so much has picked up a pencil in an effort for this project. At first, Mr. Byrnes wondered if Teddy hadn't heard him correctly, and expected to be exempt from this project because of his situation, but Mr. Byrnes had told him twice after his original statement that he could do something for his Uncle. Still, Teddy did nothing.

When the time came to go home, Mr. Byrnes held Teddy back.

"Mr. Byrnes, I really need to get home. My Gran is expecting me." The child informed him.

"Please just wait a moment, Mr. Lupin. I promise, this will not take long." Mr. Byrnes said stiffly. He was unsure how to address the wise boy.

"Did I do something wrong, Sir?" Teddy asked. The teacher shook his head.

"Not… particularly. Well, yes. I suppose so. Why didn't you make a Father's day project?" Mr. Byrnes inquired.

"I did." Teddy replied simply.

"Mr. Lupin, you did nothing of the sort. You sat at your desk and read the entire time!"

"I'm sorry it seemed that way, Sir." Teddy responded politely. "But, I did make my gift. Well, not made exactly. I gave it to my da' though."

"How could you give it to your father? I thought-" Mr. Byrnes asked.

"He's dead, yes Sir. But, that doesn't mean he can't see me, does it?" Teddy asked, childish innocence finally seeping through his tone.

"Well, no. But I do not see what you could have possibly been doing the entire time that I did not see." Mr. Byrnes countered. Teddy blushed lightly, and Mr. Byrnes could have sworn he saw his hair change colour, just for a moment, before passing it off as madness.

"Did you know my dad was a professor?" Teddy asked. The teacher shook his head.

"He loved to help people, or at least that's what my Uncle Harry says. He would skip his lunch to help students who were struggling in classes." Teddy said with certainty.

"That's amazing, Mr. Lupin, and I'm sure your father was a very good man, but what does this have to do with anything?" Mr. Byrnes couldn't help but ask.

"Jean was struggling in literature, sir, so I was reading ahead in our group book so I could help her. I was doing what my da' would have wanted me to. I'm sorry if I caused a disturbance." Teddy said softly, hanging his head.

Mr. Byrnes hard composure broke in an instant. He became just like any other Primary school teacher, filled with fluttery and girlish emotions for the young child. He imagined his own children in Teddy's situation, and felt himself well up with pride. In that instant, the fifth year teacher knew exactly what Teddy's father must be feeling. Complete and utter pride that a son who had lost so much could still do something good.


	6. Memorial Day

The Woes of Primary School

By Darke Wispers

Mrs. Hughes was an odd teacher. She celebrated hardly any holidays with her class, and kept a rigid schedule. There was very far too little time in the school year to interrupt studies with festivities. Especially Year Six students who needed to prepare for Secondary School. So it was, of course, quite a shock to the students of Mrs. Hughes's year six class when she informed them that they would be celebrating memorial day.

"Class," she began, thin lips forming a stern line. "Many of you have lost family members to wars. In fact, I myself have lost a great father and a brother. Armed Forces Day is at the end of June, but as our testing is now over, I feel it would be appropriate to celebrate this holiday as a class." Several kids nodded seriously, hoping to win her approval.

"Each student will write a short paper on a loved one they have lost to the armed forces and then give a presentation to the class. Is this understood?" her beady eyes searched every student for confirmation.

"Mrs. Hughes, what if we haven't got anybody in the Forces?" Jane asked, raising her hand as an afterthought.

"I have a list of enlisted men and women here. Those of you who have no one to present can write to someone from this list, and present what you can."

And so the children got to work. The class worked with quiet determination. They were not troublesome, they never were, and yet they worked with an odd pride about them. This was their moment to do something worthwhile. No more studying and grammar. Just research.

Most kids found they had lost someone in their family at one point or another. Sarah had an uncle who died a few years before she was born that saved another man's life. John lost his older brother just two years before. Matthew had a grandfather who died in World War II, but left several letters and post clipping behind. Each student presented with pride. They were excited to be able to share something so unknown to their classmates. One student, however, stood out above the rest.

By now, the entire class knew that Teddy had lost his parents to a war. They had heard vague stories and were not all the interested to hear the same odd utterings again when his time came to present. However, when Teddy stood in front of the class, they all listened respectfully.

"My mum and dad died just a month after I was born." The boy began with confidence, his eyes meeting each student's own. "I never knew them, just like Sarah never knew her uncle or Matthew never knew his granddad. But I miss them. I wish they were here now, and I was presenting about my granddad Ted or my uncles Sirius and James. But my mum and dad can't be here. They had to leave me. They died to make the world a safe place for me to live in. They were killed in Afghanistan, right at the very beginning of the fighting, and they died right next to each other. My mum was trying to save my dad. I used to be very sad about all this. I always thought they didn't like me, or that no one knew how I felt. But every one of you have lost someone. I'm not alone. Thank you." Teddy blushed as he scrambled to his seat, unsure how to end his presentation.

The class finished up their presentations, and no one seemed to notice that the dates in Teddy's story didn't quite match up. No one seemed to care that he said nothing about the actual war. As the class lined up to leave school for the summer, Mrs. Hughes grabbed her handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed her eyes. The young boy with the ever-changing hair had made her cry. Teddy had realised that primary school wasn't all that bad, and that his life wasn't really miserable at all. Teddy had finally grown up.

A/N: Hullo… I'd like to apologise for the long wait with the last chapter. But, it's over now. I've thought about putting up an epilogue of some sort, maybe of his first year at Hogwarts or sending his kids to Primary School. If any of you would like that, just let me know. I'm sorry if there's some incorrect information in this one. I tried to research, but from what I gleaned the British Armed forces really weren't deployed anywhere in 1998. I'm also a silly American girl who likes to pretend she's British, so chances are I got something wrong. Thank you all for waiting so long and reading my story.


End file.
